


Set my heart afire

by blackfluffywings



Category: To the Ends of the Earth - All Media Types
Genre: Fire, M/M, Sacrifice, burning vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffywings/pseuds/blackfluffywings
Summary: He didn’t listen to the words that were being said to him in a rush of panic; ignored the roaring fire and blazing heat surrounding him. The only thing he did in this critical and overly dangerous situation was to turn around and stare determined at the officer in front of him. “No.” A single, wooden piece of the gigantic mast above their heads broke away with a crack and fell through the air, hissing and glowing, fire eating it up from inside. “I’ll stay.”





	Set my heart afire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an advanced writer, especially not in English, but I totally love the TV Series and the novel triology by William Golding.  
> I think this tiny but awesome fandom deserves so much more fanfictions and attention.  
> So I decided to face the PTSD I got from Charles dying and wrote my own sad, but mildly more satisfying ending.  
> By the way, I'm sorry in advance...

**Set my Heart afire**

Edmund Talbot cussed as he gripped a loose rope which hang off the side of the old warship. Paint was scrubbed away partly by the motion of the sea around her vessel, constantly working on her and leaving its harsh trails against the wooden corpus, moss growing on planks and making the young man slip in an attempt to climb her sides. Fire was eating her up from the inside, injected by her very own crew to save everyone aboard. She seemed to hiss and grumble deeply down below, wood working in the heat, rustling fire and clouds of smoke around her. Sails were half burnt hanging off her masts - once almighty catching and ruling the wind, powering the ship through the great ocean, now all useless and drained in a nasty pitch-black. Her heart, the tall mainmast in the middle of the deck, was the first part to catch fire. The veins of pure hot iron inside it, not being cooled down properly, were now demanding their fee. She had to burn. Set on fire, lit brightly: an odd contrast against the darkening horizon. The night was about to settle in, its misty arms crawling over landscapes, cities and the ocean itself, dripping it in cobalt and navy blue.  
Flames were licking on her masts, her forecastle, her bow and stern. Smoke all dark grey and stinging in the throat, cascading seemingly from inside, out of her dying hull.

The ropes were cutting in his hands as Edmund tried to heave himself onto the still intact part of her aft deck. With a thumb he hopped on the familiar planks which responded with a suspiciously loud creak. The young man looked around in haste and panic. Where was he? _Him_ being the only reason why he had set foot on this godforsaken vessel once again, this last time. Although the smoke stung with every shaky breath he took, like a thousand needles pinching through his lungs, he shouted as loud as possible the others name. “Charles! Charles where are you…” He had to cough and held his arm up in front of his mouth and nose. “Please don’t be gone already.” In the heat and noise surrounding him, he didn’t even realize the tears that were running down his cheek. Reaching the quarter deck he imagined hearing a scream from behind. He turned and saw the first lieutenant running towards him, almost being hit by a piece of the burnt shrouds. “Edmund?” A loud crashing sound next to them kept Edmund from replying and not a second later he felt himself being pushed forward onto the quarter deck, out of reach of the smoking and burning rail that fell sideways to where they stood not even the blink of an eye earlier.

The quarter deck was one of the only parts of the ripped and burning vessel that was, at least partly still intact. The ship swayed and murmured like a drunken man - water hitting the hull, though it was not being able to stand a chance overcoming the everlasting hunger of the brightly shining flames. Charles and Edmund were standing in the middle of the deck. “Summers, what happened?” The naval officer smirked and pointed distinctly at the mizzenmast, towering highly above them in the sky. “As I presumed, Benèts plan didn’t work out in the end. The iron did not cool down as much as it should have by now and set the mast from the inside on fire.” For a second they both stared at the absurd view. A ship isn’t supposed to be near fire; most certainly not on fire. This made the whole terrible scenery seem unreal, like a sick illusion induced by a fever dream.  
The Mizzenmast was creaking as if in pain, ash slowly raining down on them. Another loud hissing sound followed and the whole aching vessel bent to the left. “Jump Edmund, save yourself!” Charles looked at the young man with fear in his eyes, as suddenly a big part of the mast above them broke away and only missed Edmund by centimeters, crashing through the planks they stood on, with a sound similar to cannon fire. The former passenger turned around and was about to leap over the side of the ship, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Only turning his head, he looked over his shoulder at Charles who stumbled backwards; not following after. Some buttons from his uniform were ripped off and missing, smoke had blackened his white shirt and an unreadable expression was plastered on his face. Edmund stepped away from the ledge and glanced at Charles again sternly. Never had the first lieutenant seen the man as serious and transfixed as in this particular moment.  
To his terror did Edmund smile and walk towards him with two long steps, gazing at him with an admiration and fondness with which no one had ever openly looked at him. “No.”

Charles looked at him wide-eyed in confusion, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “W-what do you mean ‘no’? You have to go, or else you’ll die…” To Charles’ surprise, did the other step even closer into his personal space and taking the officers hands in his own, clutching them close against his chest. “I won’t leave you here alone. I know that you will stay because it is your ship, your first command. And honor demands it from a captain to go down with his ship… I know that, Captain Summers.” He whispered the last part, barely being audible in the sounds of the living hell surrounding them. Charles frowned and took a step back, although he didn’t let go of the other man’s hands. “But you’ve got so much to lose! Your position, your family back in England…” Edmund chuckled slightly, looking down at the officer sadly. “But Charles. My dear Charles, don’t you get it? Haven’t I made myself clear throughout this long journey?” The Officer was only gaping, staring at the other in front of him blankly. Edmund only smiled and added softly “Charles. My family, my godfather, my rank and position, my place in this world… That all wouldn’t matter with you gone. Can’t you see?”

Charles Summers couldn’t believe what he had just heard. But he blinked once, twice and looked at Edmund. The first time he really looked at him, looked through the noble and aristocratic mask the younger man was so used to put on and wear throughout the day. He looked at him and saw through it, saw the amiable, sweet man beneath, who now glanced down at his shoes blushing, aware of their actual proximity.  
For Edmund on the other hand, this was the first time he allowed himself to accept the feelings that had developed within him these past six months; no matter how hard he had tried to deny it, they had been insufferable – untouchable. Of course they were scandalous; fear had gripped a tight hold of him when he first experienced them. Though as the time and the miles passed by, he had gotten used to them, had pushed them deep down inside and locked them away, never even daring to think they may not be unrequited - for that was nothing less than all the way impossible.

He didn’t chase them away this time. And when he dared to glance at Charles once again, fearing his reaction, the expression on his face - for he had seen the disgusted and horrifying looks in enough of his nightmares – he was astonished. Summers' eyes glinted hopefully, chestnut brown and beautiful as ever. An honest smile spread across his face, still mixed with positive disbelief. “Do you really mean that?” Edmund huffed and let go of the officer’s hands, bringing them up to his shoulders instead pulling him a few inches closer. “I do. I mean it.”  
Charles shook his head and glanced up at the other flattered. “You are unbelievable you know that?” “I recall at least five occasions when you told me just that.” The first lieutenant rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? We missed every chance we could have had.” A single tear rolled down his face and Edmund brushed it away with his thumb, looking sadly at Charles again. “I was afraid. It took me a while to accept it and then the whole Colley accident happened. Captain Anderson labeling it Buggery and Bestiality… I got anxious and forbid myself any – feelings – towards you. I actually never intended to tell you, you were too important as a friend to me.” Sighing deeply the Officer then wrapped his arms around Edmund's middle, pulling him close in an embrace. “What happened to Mister Colley… That was something entirely different. He was drunk and either really didn’t consent or was too far gone to be aware of the consequences that his actions held.” He was silent for a second then continued thoughtfully “The anxiety though; I can relate to that. I’ve felt it as well. But after we approached Sir Henry's ship and we were uncertain if we would have to fight against the French and if we all would make it out alive… The sheer thought of losing you drove me almost crazy. God, if we’ve only had shared a Brandy then and there more often… who knows how things would have gone.”

A loud crashing sound echoed all over the ship, making the men jump apart and look around on the flaming skeleton. They had almost forgotten in what inescapable situation they were trapped. Meanwhile the rails had broken off the sides, blocking the way back down on the main deck, whilst the rigging had toggled down and now burnt on the planks around them, leaving no chance for them to get off the long lost vessel. They searched for another way to escape the deadly quarter deck somehow; none to be found.

Edmund looked at Charles as if he was his everything; feeling as free as never, finally being able to not hide anything he felt from the Officer. Smoke kept them from seeing anything else than the flames and each other. No sight of the sky, the azure ocean, the coast. Only the flickering and deadly heat surrounding them; the ship creaking and hissing. A mast broke and the time seemed to stop. The ship roared a terrifying scream one last time; wood splintered and planks snapped in pieces as the once elegant and marvelous man-o-war broke apart.

Charles and Edmund stood in the middle of it all, holding each other tightly, shivering and not bringing themselves to care about the tears anymore. The sailor brought a hand up to the politician’s neck and dragged him down a little, looking at him with all the love and fondness he felt towards him “I love you Mr. Talbot.” Edmund smiled and gently brushed his fingers over Charles’ jaw. “I love you too, Captain Summers.” Holding onto each other, they stood surrounded by flames and sparks, sharing a sweet, loving, perfect kiss; it being their first, as well as their very last one.


End file.
